


Он улетел, но обещал вернуться

by Drakonyashka



Category: Karlsson på taket | Karlsson-on-the-Roof - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Написано для fandom Tea Time 2018. Бета - анонимный доброжелатель.





	Он улетел, но обещал вернуться

Малыш вздохнул и, посмотрев в окно, налил фрекен Бок еще чашечку чая. Конечно, за эти годы и он перестал быть Малышом, и в волосах фрекен добавилось седины, а на лице — морщин. Но одно оставалось неизменным — каждый год они собирались в этой самой квартире, открывали банку настоящего клубничного варенья и садились пить чай. И ждать. 

Фрекен Бок сделала маленький глоточек и причмокнула.

— Хорош! Как, говоришь, этот называется? 

Малыш покосился на этикетку.

— “Подлунный Дракон”. Друг прислал из самого Китая. Говорит, это самый любимый чай последнего Императора, и есть легенда, что его аромат однажды очаровал Великого Китайского Дракона. Настолько, что он спустился с Луны и показался людям.

Фрекен звонко рассмеялась.

— Неужто думаешь, что и нашего приманит?

Малыш покраснел и пожал плечами.

— Всякое бывает.

Эти двое почему-то все еще верили, что Карлсон обязательно вернется.


End file.
